The One That Got Away
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Y en otra vida desearía hacer que te quedes, para que de ese modo no tenga que decir que eres el único que se fue...  .::Song-fic SasuSaku::.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni la canción en la que me inspire. Ambas cosas son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Katy Perry, respectivamente.

**Author's Note: **Un pequeño trabajo que espero que les guste. El lunes mas tardar actualizare mi otra historia (:

Por ahora, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**· T**he** O**ne** T**hat** G**ot** A**way** ·**

**.**

**.**

— ¿A dónde vas, Sakura?— pregunto ella, visiblemente preocupada

—Arriba mama. Estoy bien— musite mirándola a ella y a Mikoto, la cual me sonrió con tristeza.

La presencia de Mikoto siempre me afectaba. Ver esos rasgos tan conocidos para mí en ella dolía, así que prefería irme a mi habitación a recordar.

Subí las escaleras con pesadez y me apresure a entrar en mi habitación para dirigirme a mi clóset y sacar esa caja en la que estaban todos mis recuerdos mas preciados. Me senté en la esquina de mi cama y la abrí.

El olor a papel viejo y ese perfume que jamás olvidare lleno mis fosas nasales, haciendo que las lágrimas que tenia rato tratando de contener se derramaran encimas de las cosas de la caja. Tome la primera foto y sonreí; era de la secundaria en el salón de música donde _el_ y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 13 años gracias a nuestro gusto por la música. Fue simple, el se acerco pidiéndome una plumilla y al prestarle una de _AC/DC_ se desato una platica sobre las mejores bandas del mundo a nuestro criterio.

De repente, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, y revivieron aun más al ver la siguiente fotografía. El baile de graduación, tres años después de conocernos.

Estaba yo envuelta en un vestido azul aguamarina y a mi lado el con un smoking y con una mueca; jamás le gusto usar ese traje…

.

"_**Summer after high school**__** w**__**hen we first met…"**_

—_No lo usare— musito mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido— por supuesto que no._

— _¿Y como pretendes ir al baile? ¿En harapos? Por supuesto que no— le reto ella._

—_Mikoto, no empecemos por favor…_

—_Tú eres el que empieza. Y no me llames Mikoto, que soy tu madre._

—_Si, como sea, no usare eso y punto final— respondió el mirando a Mikoto con el desafío brillando en sus ojos oscuros._

—_Lo usaras aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, ¿entendiste?— repuso ella mientras se iba._

_La habitación se quedo en completo silencio, desesperándome profundamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo rompí._

—_Yo se que acabaras usándolo— masculle y el chasqueo la lengua._

—_Hmp— rodé los ojos cuando lo escuche hacer eso, odiaba sus monosílabos._

—_Por favor, usa el smoking, ¿si?—le pedí sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos— yo usare un vestido, así que se vera lindo que tu lleves ese smoking, además te ves guapísimo con el— se sonrojo ligeramente cuando me escucho alagarlo, y yo también porque lo hice sin pensar._

_Dure un rato mirándolo con suplica y cuando suspiro vi la batalla ganada._

— _¡Gracias!— vocifere y lo abrace siendo correspondida._

—_Me lo pondré, pero llevare mis converse con el porque esos zapatos que Mikoto me compro me harán ver ridículo— dijo sonriendo derrotado._

—_Claro, ¡eres el mejor Sasuke!—articule besando su mejilla antes de salir corriendo a avisarle a su madre de nuestra victoria…_

_._

Deje escapar una risita ante el recuerdo, y sonreí mas abiertamente porque en ese báileme pidió ser su novia. Suspire y saque un arrugado papel de la caja. Atrás de este había un mensaje.

"_Esto es lo que hago en las interesantes clases de Matemáticas… si no te agrada, solo bótalo."_

_**Sasuke U.**_

Era un dibujo animado de mi muy lindo. Ese día, al final de las clases me lo dio y cuando lei lo de atrás recuerdo haber gritado "_¿Botarlo? ¡Si es maravilloso!" _haciendo que el me callara al instante, para luego sonreírme como solía hacerlo solo para mi.

Sasuke siempre fue un chico al que no le gustaba mostrar sentimientos buenos, por así decirlo. Decía que la gente tomaba eso como arma contra ti y constantemente me regañaba por ser tan agradable y buena con todos; aunque el mismo fuera bueno conmigo y me mostrara sus sentimientos tal cuales eran. Jamás me pudo esconder lo que sentía por mi porque si bien no usaba palabras, sus ojos decían lo mucho que me quería de la misma manera que yo se lo decía verbalmente.

Saque otra fotografía de la caja, esta vez era de mi cumpleaños 18. En esa estábamos el y yo en mi casa, en la colorida fiesta que me hizo mi entusiasta madre. Ambos teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro que me hizo sonreír, pero de inmediato esta se borro de mi cara al recordar que ese día fue el peor de mi vida.

Esa misma noche, después de que acabara la fiesta fuimos a un pub a celebrar que ya nos dejaban entrar porque Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, y yo teníamos 18 años al fin.

La pasamos bien todo el rato hasta que un tipo ya entrado en copas empezó a molestarme y Sasuke se peleo con el. Sabia de sobra que a mí me molestaba que peleara, pues me asustaba que fuera tan impulsivo…

.

— _¿Eso era necesario Sasuke?— vocifere, molesta y asustada apretando el antebrazo de Sasuke con la tela de mi suéter._

—_No iba a permitir que ese imbécil te molestara, así que era necesario— acoto, también molesto._

—_Esta bien que me defendieras, pero en cuanto viste que el rompió esa botella te hubieras retirado, ¡tu cortada no deja de sangrar maldita sea! — apreté desesperada la herida de nuevo._

— _¿Y ser un cobarde? Esa no es opción, y deja de preocuparte que no es nada— tiro de su brazo bruscamente sin permitirme que siguiera tratándole la herida. _

_Bajo el brazo y le empezó a escurrir sangre al piso lo que me preocupo porque la hemorragia no cedía._

— _¡No seas necio y colócate el suéter de nuevo! Jamás debiste de haberte peleado con ese tipo._

—_Empiezo a creer que te agradaba que ese idiota te estuviera alagando, Sakura— dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido y provocando mi enojo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi mano se había estrellado en su mejilla en una bofetada._

— _¡No puedo creer que me estés tratando como a una cualquiera cuando me preocupo por ti!— le grite molesta, pero al ver su cara de asombro me arrepentí de haberle pegado. —P-perdóname, n-no debí p-pero…_

—_Esta bien, solo súbete y larguémonos— escupió con frialdad y camino hacia la puerta del piloto de su Mustang. _

_Subí de copiloto sin evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi cara y me quede en silencio. Sasuke acelero violentamente llevándonos a más de 100 km/hr._

—_Lo siento— susurre después de un rato. Sasuke ni volteo a verme._

—_No lo sientas, también fue mi culpa— mascullo fríamente. _

_Voltee hacia su brazo, que seguía sangrando aunque menos y le coloque el suéter de nuevo._

—_Déjalo— acoto pero no le obedecí—por favor Sakura, déjalo._

—_No. Al menos cortare lo poco de hemorragia que queda._

—_Déjalo— me pidió y de nuevo le ignore— ¡que lo dejes, joder!— vocifero sacando el brazo, lo cual lo hizo perder el control del volante._

— _¡Sasuke cuidado!— grite al ver que íbamos directo al muro de contención de la carretera. El puso su brazo a la altura de mi estomago antes del impacto tratando de protegerme; yo no tenia cinturón de seguridad._

_Al siguiente segundo todo daba vueltas y sentía cada como cada golpe en mi cuerpo provocaba un dolor inmenso hasta que quede tendida en el asfalto de la carretera al salir expulsada del auto a pesar de la protección del brazo de Sasuke._

_Entre el dolor que sentía escuche que el auto dejo de dar vueltas, y vi a Sasuke dentro todavía. El no se movía y me aterre._

—_S-sasuke…— susurre débilmente mientras veía que el auto empezaba a encenderse en pequeñas llamas._

_Con una fuerza de voluntad increíble me levante del suelo a pesar del agonizante dolor que sentía y fui a sacar a Sasuke del auto. Me costo bastante trabajo pero lo logre y me aleje lo mas posible del auto. Puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas, el no despertaba._

—_Sasuke, por favor a-abre los ojos, escúchame— le dije pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello azabache— estarás bien, ¡pero abre los ojos por favor!_

—_S-sakura…— acoto en un inaudible susurro—perdóname…_

— _¿Perdonarte que? Todo esta bien, no hables, solo descansa…— mis lagrimas caían en su frente sin poderlas frenar._

—_No, t-tienes que perdonarme, j-jamás debí haberte tratado a-así…_

—_Esta bien, solo descansa por favor—le suplique— estarás bien, ya vendrán a atendernos._

—_Por favor, p-perdóname Sakura… te amo como a nada en este mundo y no soportaría que no me perdonaras— acoto mirándome con sus ojos negros a los que tanto amo._

—_D-de acuerdo, te perdono, y también te amo como jamás amare nadie, pero por favor descansa…_

—_G-gracias— me dijo sonriendo y me incline para besarlo. Me correspondió, pero después sus labios dejaron de moverse. Alarmada, subí la vista de nuevo y vi sus ojos cerrados._

—_S-sasuke, p-por favor despierta… Sasuke, dime algo, por favor— empecé a moverlo, pero no me respondía._

_Puse una mano en su estomago para ver si respiraba y me alarme al comprobar lo contrario. Lo mismo hice con su pulso y también este me indicaba que… ya no estaba._

— _¡SASUKE, NO ME DEJES! ¡REACCIONA POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYUDEME!— grite desesperada, mientras que el auto exploto— ¡SASUKE! ¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!— seguí gritando, sin apenas notar que los paramédicos ya venían a nuestro encuentro después de estar que el fuego de la explosión los dejaba pasar._

_Uno de ellos se acerco a Sasuke y el otro me levanto a mí para ver mi estado de salud, aunque lo ignore y me centre en el que lo revisaba a el. Cuando lo vi negar con la cabeza me quise volver loca y volví a gritar su nombre diciéndole que se levantara, aunque segundos después todo se volvió oscuro._

_Desperté a la mañana siguiente en el hospital, y con mi madre por un lado. Le pregunte por Sasuke y cuando ella me miro con pena empecé a llorar de nuevo. Me deshice de los cables de las maquinas del hospital para ir al funeral de Sasuke, a pesar de las negativas de los médicos y mi madre._

_El día de su entierro mi alma se fue con el, y nada volvió a ser lo mismo…_

"_**In another life**__**I would be your girl**__**. **__**We keep for our promises**__** b**__**e us against the world.**_ _**In another life**__**I would make you stay**__**. **__**So I don't have to say**__** y**__**ou were the one that got away**__**. T**__**he one that got away…"**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras ríos de agua salada corrían por mis mejillas sin parar y sollozaba fuertemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa _mami?— _acoto una vocecita que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Mi hijo de cuatro años estaba frente a mí con una mueca de preocupación en su cara y el ceño fruncido, mostrando molestia. Me enfoque en cada una de sus facciones: ojos negros, cabello azabache con reflejos azul eléctrico, piel blanca y esa mueca de disgusto que tanto conocía y extrañaba. Era idéntico a el.

—Estoy bien. Mami solo esta recordando, _Sasuke-kun_— le respondí sonriéndole y revolviendo su cabello.

Dos meses después de que Sasuke murió me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y pude ver una pequeña luz en el camino gracias a eso. Mi madre se mostro algo molesta porque aun era muy chica, pero después me apoyo y se alegro por mi, lo mismo que mi padre y Mikoto, quien se mostro casi mas contenta y feliz que yo, pues veía forma de recuperar una parte del dolor que sentía por perder a su hijo.

— ¿Estas segura?— cuestiono Sasuke-kun y yo asentí— bueno, entonces dicen la abuela Himiko y la abuela Mikoto que bajes a comer.

—Muy bien, en un momento corazón— musite sonriéndole, y de repente el me abrazo.

—Te quiero mucho mami— me dijo después de un rato rompiendo el abrazo para irse corriendo.

—Yo también Sasuke, yo también…— susurre mirando una foto de su padre, _**el que se fue lejos… **__y al que siempre amare__**...**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? A mi me partió el corazón, igual que la canción, Katy Perry si se lucio esta vez… Bueno, me llego la tristeza pero quiero saber que opinan de este pequeño Song-fic, aunque solo use unas partes…<p>

**¿Review This Story?**

**H**elenna '**U**chiha

**.**


End file.
